Mix ups
by EMERALD69
Summary: A story about a girl who gets mixed up with her brother goes along with it, befriends Sena and joins the American football club. I tried to write a good summary but after 5 minutes I got fed up and just wrote this.
1. Opening a door

I sauntered through the empty hallway, glancing down at the crumpled up piece of paper in my hand. 'this is it' I thought as came to the classroom, before I opened the door I looked at my attire, dark loose blue jeans, black long sleeve shirt with a (1) claymore on the front with celtic knot design around the hilt and and along the sleeves.

I had five pendants, my clan pendant,(2) Moonstone and Kyanite pendant,(3) Labradorite pendant, crescent dragon pendant, and Tree of life pendant. Rings on all my fingers, sliver chain bracelet, a brown leather wrist band. I had two sets of piercings in each ear, A stainless steel dragon wrapped around my right ear and through my bottom piercing, the other piercings had onyx studs in them.

Before I opened the door I slid my hand in my right boot checking for my (4)stag horn sgian dubh. When my fingers brushed across the stag antler hilt I withdrew my hand and checked my left boot for my smoothed stag horn dagger I straightened when I felt the smooth hilt.

Then slipped my hand in my back pocket, when my hand brushed across the carved oak hilt of my (5) Glenurquhart dagger I sighed softly and reluctantly withdrew my hand and slid open the door to the classrom.

1:Claymore is a two handled sword, it was often used for battle amongst scottish high land clans

2:Moonstone and Kyanite are semi-precious stones, very pretty

3:Labradorite is a semi-precious stone, very pretty

4: Scottish dagger

5:Scottish dagger


	2. New friends

When I walked into the room everybody including the teacher was staring at me with wide eyes and slack jaws. "YOUNG MAN!" the teacher snapped 'wait, did he just say 'young man?' I thought "Where is your school uniform and why are you wearing all that jewelry?" the teacher scolded " I just transferred here today" I said. The man quickly looked at his roster "Oh yes, you must be Antal Drysdale, the American transfer student" the teacher said calmly.

'They mixed me up with my brother? or maybe...Antal you sly bastard, oh well might as well make the most of it and besides this could be fun' I thought deviously "But the teacher said sharply drawing me from my thoughts " that still doesn't excuse your jewelry" He said. "Please excuse my my jewelry for today, you see all of the jewelry I wear is extremely important, it is part of my heritage" I said.

The teacher eyed me for a second then sighed "fine, but today only, now come up and introduce yourself to the class" he said with a wave of his hand. I strode forward casually and turned to face the class and put on an awkward smile " As you've already heard my name is Antal Drysdale, Antal is Latin for Prince and Drysdale is a sept of the Douglas clan which at one point virtually ruled Scotland, please excuse my rough appearence it doesn't reflect my personality" I said.

"If anybody has questions for ask him later, your seat is next to " the teacher said pointing at a small boy with big eyes and wild hair and was practically shaking in fear. Class began, I pulled out my notebook and quickly realized I had left my pencil pouch a home 'unicorns and cotton candy bunnies' I swore mentally, I glanced over at the boy Kobayakawa who had yet to open his notebook, I read his name on the cover 'Kobayakawa Sena'. I tapped his elbow lightly, he jumped and stiffened "do you have an extra pen or pencil I could borrow?" I whispered, Sena gulped loudly and handed me a pen "Thank you" I whispered taking it from his hand.

At the end of the day I was nearly out of the school entrance when I remembered I had forgotton to give back Sena's pen, I went back through the first year entrance and saw Sena rocket past me with a look of utter fear on his face 'the hell?' I thought and proceeded to follow Senas path of disarray. Finally I peered around a corner to see Sena pinned to the wall by some delinquents foot, 'wait, those three are in Senas and my home room' I thought and decided to wait and see.

After the delinquents dragged Sena to a run down shed, I followed thinking ' It'll be easier to fight them one on one in a close space'. After a few minutes of silence when I didn't hear anything I was about to go and see what was going on when I heard loud foot steps that made me freeze, A very large second year was coming this way. The second year went into the shed and when I heard loud crashes I leapt around the side of the shed my hand gripping my stag antler dagger tightly, only yo see the three delinquents beinging thrown out of the shack.

I waited until the delinquents had disappeared from sight before opening up the door to the shack to see Sena and sitting down at a desk eating tea and cake with the second year.


	3. Adoption

Authors update

Alright, I lost the note book I wrote this in and I don't feel like continuing it. and the the cherry on top of all that is I really don't have the drive to finish that and im going to get a seperate fanfic account so I can post dirty stuff and A won't be all dictator about the stories and avatar.

Who ever wants it PM me, then I'll announce who gets it.

Other stories will be up for adoption as well.


End file.
